1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly for a liquid crystal display device that reduces the number of electrical connectors and wires connecting a light emitting diode (LED) backlight unit to a backlight driver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Today, liquid crystal display devices have been incorporated into many devices due to their light weight, thinness, and low power consumption. Accordingly, liquid crystal display devices are used in office automation apparatuses and audio/video apparatuses.
The liquid crystal display device typically includes a light source, such as a backlight unit. There are various types of backlight units depending on the position of the light source in relation to the liquid crystal display panel.
There are direct lighting type and edge lighting type backlight units. The direct lighting type backlight unit has a plurality of light sources under the liquid crystal display panel for directing light from the light sources to a liquid crystal display panel through a diffusion plate and a plurality of optical sheets. The edge lighting type backlight unit has a light source mounted to one side edge of the liquid crystal display panel for directing light from the light source to a liquid crystal display panel through a light guide plate and a plurality of optical sheets.
Recently, use of a backlight assembly having LEDs has increased. The backlight assembly with LEDs is provided with an LED backlight unit having LEDs arranged thereon, and a backlight driver for driving the LED backlight unit. Since the LED backlight unit and the backlight driver are formed on individual printed circuit boards, the LED backlight unit and the backlight driver are electrically connected with connectors and wires. As the number of connectors is proportional to the number of LED strings formed on the LED backlight unit, and the connectors are expensive components of the backlight assembly, the large number of connectors and wires increase the production cost of the liquid crystal display device.